


Together we walk in shame

by Sauronsslayer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I think?, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Short One Shot, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronsslayer/pseuds/Sauronsslayer
Summary: Prompt: We met each other on a sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame.Can be read as gen or pre-slash.





	Together we walk in shame

**Author's Note:**

> For once I was not even supposed to be sleeping when I wrote something! Yay! 
> 
> This turned out to be way shorter than I thought but what the hell, my every fic is (even though I haven't posted all that many).
> 
> The prompt was by a deactivated blog in Tumblr, so I don't see the point in tagging it here.

Jason closed the door behind him, now standing in a dimly lit corridor, hair undone and his jacket and helmet in his hands. He took a few steps further into the corridor, looking through his pockets for his keys. He heard a lock turning behind him, wondering what the girl he had spent the night with had to tell him, but when he spun around he found that it was another door from which a smaller man came to the corridor. The man stood there breathing deep, looking exactly like what Jason imagined he had looked like just a few moments before: dishevelled and like he had been in a hurry to get out. The man turned around and only then noticed Jason.

"Hi," said the other, instantly blushing.

"Morning," answered Jason, smiling at him. Inside his head he thought that he was really handsome with his blue eyes and cheekbones, but felt a little guilty as he had just came from another's house, having slept with said another.

"Let me guess, doing the walk of shame?" Jason continued.

The other man blushed even harder.  
"Well... Yeah. I'm guessing you are, too?" He said challengingly, as if he had to defend himself.

"Yeah." "Hey, are you hungry? My favourite cafe is just around the corner."

"Well, yeah, why not. I'm Tim, by the way." Tim held out his hand.

"Jason," Jason answered, taking his hand.

And together they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make me a happy little goblin and comment or give kudos. If you want, of course.


End file.
